


Lonely Lonely Heart

by Amrynth



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Again, First Meeting, Gen, time travel is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Chibi-usa returns to the future and meets the Sailor Quartet for the first time.  Except she just defeated the Amazoness Quartet and time travel sure is weird, isn't it?





	Lonely Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Was taking requests on tumblr and got one for Chibi-usa and the Sailor Quartet. I never really liked Chibi-usa when I first started watching Sailor Moon, probably because she was Rini in the ancient DiC dub. I've come to like her quite a bit since then so it was fun to explore a part of her that I don't think the anime or manga ever really addresses.

The funny thing about time travel was that sometimes you remembered things that hadn't happened yet. Or, because of twisting timelines, had false memories that had once been real and gaps where reality had changed around you. Princess Serenity had claimed she was used to it when Puu had asked her. They both knew it was a lie, but Puu had accepted it because both the past and the future needed her. She used to worry that one day she would wake up and all the cool, tepid memories of her past would be real again, her friends would be gone and the queen mother would be so far and distant she didn't know how to reach her.

She woke up in the future, confused as to which reality she was in. Had she saved everyone or had they saved her? She didn't feel much like a princess, she felt like Chibi-usa, she felt like her insides had shattered when the time key had brought her back. She'd missed Hotaru who wouldn't be in this timeline for years and years to come. Well, she was already here, in a sense, but Chibi-usa felt like she'd missed all that space in her friend's personal timeline. Hotaru always said she would come to Neo-Tokyo when Chibi-usa was ready and she didn't have any spoilers for her. It didn't make Chibi-usa any less lonely. 

But now she was in the future, which wasn't really her future, it was her present. She'd spent so much time in the past she couldn't remember what the actual future was. Was it now? Was it tomorrow? 

Chibi-usa realized she had arrived in the park, hand clutching the time key so tightly it had left indents in her palm. There was a moment of panic while she was tucking the key back into her dress that she wasn't sure she'd come to the right time. Surely someone would have noticed the beam of light she'd traveled through.

While she brushed herself off, footsteps came running up from four directions. Instinct had Chibi-usa's transformation pen in her hand before the four figures cleared the shrubs and were visible. She didn't release her pen, only too recently having fought the Amazoness Quartet to trust their sudden appearance. What was their timeline like? 

"Usagi, we were looking all over for you," Ceres said. She was transformed, wearing a sailor suit similar to the one Chibi-usa had once transformed into. It was basic, with solid sleeves and short bows in the back. 

Chibi-usa glanced around for Usagi and realized, with a little shock, they were looking for her and not her mama. She'd become so accustomed to her nickname that she expected a loud, crybaby from the past to respond. She missed her even when she was in the present, not that she would ever tell Usagi that. 

She relaxed her hand around her transformation pen, recognizing that she had been greeted by the Sailor Quartet, not the Amazonesses. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Not since you went back to sleep." 

They exchanged confused glances and Juno made a "chuh" sound in annoyance. Then Pallas giggled and stepped forward, butting Ceres out of the way. 

"We've only just woken up, you know? And we saw your light, you know? And so here we are?" Pallas seemed to find the whole situation amusing, light on her feet and practically dancing in place. 

"Well, please call me Chibi-usa. I haven't been Usagi in quite some time." 

"We're supposed to be your guardians," Vesta said with a frown. She looked Chibi-usa over and she wondered if she was found lacking. The frown certainly didn't ease but there was something familiar about that fierce look. 

"I'm pleased to meet you," Chibi-usa said, bowing politely. "I'm sorry that we haven't met yet. Well, I suppose we have, I've only just met you in the past."

"Princess-" Ceres started, the faintest of lines forming between her eyebrows.

"Chibi-usa," Chibi-usa corrected her. "I'm only a princess on formal occasions."

Vesta grinned suddenly and Chibi-usa found she liked when she smiled, it was like a sudden clearing of the sky on a stormy day. She seemed to smile as fiercely as she frowned. "Okay I like her." 

"Oh not but-" Ceres was flustered and turned almost as pink as her uniform. She had her hands up, fingers moving slightly as though typing in mid-air or searching for invisible strings. "No no this is nothing like my observations, this won’t do at all." 

All three of the other senshi laughed and there was a beat before Ceres joined in the laughter. Chibi-usa smiled as well, wanting so desperately to be part of this group and not the princess, the outsider, the little girl from the future who didn't belong. 

"Princess Small Lady!" From behind the many legs of the Sailor Quartet, Diana darted out and jumped into Chibi-usa's arms. Chibi-usa looked around, half-hoping to see someone else from her recent past but she didn't see her prince. 

"But why does she get to call her Princess?" Ceres asked, not exactly pouting. 

"Everyone, this is Diana and I've tried to convince her to call me Chibi-usa but she's more stubborn than Rei." She rubbed beneath the kitten's chin though, not bothered by the honorifics from her. She was, after all, only a baby. "Do you want to go get ice cream?" She'd looked up from Diana and looked at each of the Quartet one at a time. 

"Yes please!" Pallas answered in a sing-song voice, clearly speaking for the group. 

The others broke into fierce, tentative and sunshine smiles all around Chibi-usa and she joined them, feeling like maybe she was a part of something rather than added as an afterthought.


End file.
